Abyssal War
The '''Abyssal War '''was a massive conflict between the Avatars and the Demonic armies which spanned around 3,400 years in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History The First Abyssal Invasion Beneath the Matoran villages, in the depths of the Mata Nui Robot's shattered frame, a new threat gathered. After his rebellion, Noctus retreated deep into the Robot's depths and began to build an army out of the remains of the Blackfire Knights and the creatures created by the mutagenic seawater that leaked into the caverns and tunnels of what became known as the Abyss. After 500 years of preparation, the Demonic armies errupted onto the surface, with Noctus, who had dubbed himself Nocturnus, at their head. Composed primarily of mutated Rahi and Matoran and bolstered by members of the Blackfire Knights, Nocturnus' forces tore their way through all who stood in their way. But the Avatars were able to lure the bulk of the uncoordinated Demonic army into a trap and trapped Nocturnus' soul inside a obelisk of obsidian, with only a few Demons, including Syverr, Pyrofex, and Xithax, escaping. After the defeat of the Demonic armies, the Avatar of Life created the Sentinels of Light, led by Toa Asceli, to watch over the Matoran and act against possible threats. The First Era of Peace For the next 3,000 years Matoran life fell into a steady rhythm, tending their crops and rebuilding the villages destroyed in the First Abyssal invasion. During this time tensions between the Avatars came to a head before erupting into warfare. In the Abyss, Syverr worked to create new breeds of Demons, ranging from the massive Abyssal Juggernauts, to the disciplined Abyssal Knights. Pyrofex also oversaw heavy mining and construction throughout the Abyss. Also during this time, the freed Barraki sent a raiding party into the Abyss, which was fended off by the Demons. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The battles came to a head when the Demon Syverr, Nocturnus' lieutenant, aided by the newly created Abyssal Deathrippers and Raveners, and the rebuilt Abyssal forces, managed to free his master, and attack the Avatars at their weakest, despite the attempts of the Sentinels of Light to stop them. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the forces of the Avatars were steadily pushed back by the Abyssal army. After the initial battles, the Avatars were able to cut the Demonic off from the Abyss, preventing reinforcements from reaching the Abyssal lines, and a Demonic strike force, led by Cyinox and bolstered by large numbers of Abyssal Seigecrawlers, was dispatched to open a second portal. At roughly the same time, a strike team, led by Pohlic, a member of the Sentinels of Light, destroyed the Demonic laboratories that created new Deathrippers and Raveners, deep within the Abyss. The Demons attempted to open a second gateway to the Abyss, with the Demonic forces led by Cyinox, Noctunus gathered his forces and launched a final, all-out attack on the Avatars, aided by Syverr, who had just survived an assassination attempt by Asceli. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket dimension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. Known Combatants Toa * Asceli-(Deceased) * Isvara-(Deceased) * Kaalii * Rynis-(Deceased) * Uvar-(Deceased) * Verrnec * Wheren-(Deceased) Matoran * Pohlic-(Deceased) Demons * Cyinox * Nocturnus-(Trapped in pocket dimension) * Pyrofex-(Trapped in pocket dimension) * Syverr-(Deceased) * Xithax Avatars * The Avatar of Life-(In suspended animation) * The Avatar of Death-(Deceased) * The Avatar of War-(Deceased) * The Avatar of Revenge-(Deceased) * The Avatar of Destruction-(Deceased) * The Avatar of Pride-(Deceased) * The Avatar of Peace-(Deceased) * The Avatar of Rage-(Deceased) * The Avatar of Courage-(Deceased) Other * Ralva-(Deceased) * Starna-(Deceased) * Tenras Appearances * ''Convergence- ''Mentioned Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe